<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Motley Pirate Family by Loki_NB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934814">The Motley Pirate Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB'>Loki_NB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeon &amp; Dragons Characters, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a DND Pirate Captain and I got really into them and their crew, so here's what I've made so far, need to update it, fill out more of the characters and I do have a few charactersI've yet to detail</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Motley Pirate Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Ship LGBTQ+ Ship name:</span> <span>T</span><span>h</span><span>e</span> <span>M</span><span>o</span><span>t</span><span>l</span><span>e</span><span>y</span></p><p>
  <span>Marius's crew is one big family, everyone look's out for one another, though some are closer than others, there is respect for one another and their privacy, but when you join and accepted by the crew, you become a part of a family that will never leave you behind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-They have their own cove to hide in-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crew Members: </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FirstMate</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Orix Burdick, Female, Minotaur, Barbarian/Fighter, Bisexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of the original crew, she's strong and collected, she doesn't mind speaking her mind, especially when alone with Marius, knowing he will always value the crews honest and genuine opinion, Marius often finds himself sharing a drink with Orix, sharing his woes, and relaxing around her, and when along Marius teases Orix about her crush on Lucy, it's always playful and either way, she knows he supports her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Navigator</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Muro Forg, Gnome, Male, Wizard, Asexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muro is probably the scrawniest of the lot, but the smartest and magically powerful, he's quiet and reserved, usually in his quarters looking over maps, old and new, and sleeping, for at night he's up and studying the stars, Marius asked him once why, as he must have seen them a hundred times already, and he replied saying, though he may have even seen them a thousand times, each time feels new, Marius often enjoys sitting with him and listening to the stories he has of the stars, also original member of crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QuaterMaster</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jay, NB, Human, Ranger (forest), Pansexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie has a keen eye and mind when camping out they seem to know the best place, always able to find stowaways and is always an excellent shop, they even have a giant crab as her companion named Clicker, Jessie is one of the newest members of the crew, and is still finding their place with everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SailingMaster</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Timothy Brooks, Male, Aarakocra, Ranger(coastal), Gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the seas like the back of his hand, and with the help of Lucian, can find the quickest path anywhere, his skills at the helm can get you through the nastiest reefs, Also a new member of the crew, but has become quick friends with Lucian and Jessie, he's passionate ships, loves to learn about everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Apprentice</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Mace Mine, Female, Tabaxi, Ranger(coastal) Asexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently a childhood friend of Timothy, she was found being harassed by another pirate crew, apparently owing money to them, since Timothy vouched for her, Marius paid the fee on the condition she would work it off, its been over a year now and her fee’s been paid, but she decided to stay and learn under Timothy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gunner's</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief Gunner Quora, NB, Halfling, Fighter, Demisexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excellent marksman, they and Jessie have a bit of a competition going for the best shot, but it's all in fun, Quora knows his gun's better than anyone and has trained the other gunners, he can tell you the details and history on nearly every gun, and if you find a gun he doesn't know, he's ecstatic to learn, He's a member of the original crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackle Pin, GenderFluid, Tiefling, Fighter/Ranger, Straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new member of the crew, they are always charming and flirtatious but doesn't actually seem interested in pursuing any further than just flattery, learning from Quora they're upgrading from bow and arrow to a gun, they and Marius are always flirting with each other but it's obviously just friendly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucian, GenderFluid, Changling, Fighter, Pansexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The found him as a stowaway, they learned he was on the run from [Kingdom], so they offered him a place, with of course someone to watch him, Quora ended up watching over him, and they've ended up growing quite close</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pike Grum, Female, Gnome, Ranger, Bisexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An original member of the crew, she and Quora are the best of friends, teaching and learning off each other, She isn't as interested in the competition, but loves geeking out with Quora about different models</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PowderMonkey</b>
  <span>, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keg Trout, Trans-Male, Half-Orc, Ranger (duel wielder),</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is one of the strongest and best aims with the Balista's/Cannons, he and Orix are the best of bud and whenever they get the chance go head to head in the arena, Keg is the quiet type, he admits he's not the smartest and tends to stay out of personal arguments, only stepping in with Orix to break up a fight, when he does talk, he is listened to. Original member</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<span>Underlings</span><span> (to help man the Balista's/Cannons, or the ship when not in battle)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Pete Hollow, Male, Human, Rogue, Tin, Female, Half-Elf Rogue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete and Tin, previous members of a thieves guild in [Kingdom] they were betrayed, misguided into the middle of a trap, to take the fall for the guild, they managed to escape and find their way to Pirate Island, were Marius picked them up, they've worked hard to be a valued member of the crew, helping set up traps and disarm traps when not helping Keg man the Balista's/Cannons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven Trix, Agender, Weretiger, Barbarian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twin of Minx, They are a dynamic duo, always having each other back's if you're looking for one you can always find them with the other, Raven is the more diplomatic of the two, usually doing most of the talking </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minx Trix, Male, Weretiger, Barbarian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twin brother of Raven, strongest of the two he and his sibling and always having their back, They don't talk much about their past before joining the crew, but Minx has shared it was brutal, Marius sees they are good workers</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stone, Agender, Earth-Genasi, Monk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of the original crew, they handle themselves around the ship, they have trained to know a person body better than the person would know, they can steal away their opponent's strength and weaknesses, when not helping man the Cannons/Balista's they're on deck helping fight or look after the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bosun</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neera Tallkropht, Genderfluid, Satyr, Bard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They know how to get the crew motivated, always jolly and cheerful they know their way around the deck, and can always find a helping hand to keep it in order, part of the original crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chef's</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy Numbruke, Female, mark of storm elf, Druid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head chef and one of the best to be found, she has experience with surviving in the wilds and knows her poison vegetation from her cookable, Original member of the crew. Marius has noticed Orix has a bit of a crush on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared, Male, Half-Elf, Druid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared, along with Hade's is a new member of the group, they were both found on an island they docked to make repairs to their ship, they both came from different tribes but ran away together in love, seeing the ship and taken in awe by its majesty, they for work, they've proven to be trustworthy but still aren't left entirely alone. one of the newest members</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades, Male, Tiefling, Monk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hade's doesn't have any real cooking abilities and is more just learning, but it seems he works better with Jared, he seems to be a bit cautious around other people, but trusts Jared, either way, they're helpful in combat. one of the newest members, Hades is mute, so has a bit of a hard time communicating, but Marius has plans of everyone learning sign language, With Muro and Hade's teaching. Hade's has always had a hard time finding a job, as no-one could really be bothered learning or teaching their work-place sign language, so Hade's ended up on Marius's crew, with no-where else to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Medics</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arin, Male, Dragonborn, Cleric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Previously a member of [Kingdom] Army Med Group, He left, disagreeing with the way they worked, their lack of care in their soldiers, and having been betrayed and left for dead. new member</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward, Male, Gnome, Druid/Cleric, Head medic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An old member of the group, born and raised in the life of a pirate, he found a place in the med room, as he often visited it with some injury as a child, and ended up finding more of a skill for healing and making medicine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moya, Female, Bugbear, Cleric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moya is a sweet girl, always a smile on her face and looking to help in any way she can, still a bit new to healing, she's a bit clumsy, always bumping her head on the ceiling or shelves she's sitting under but tries her best, one fo the newest members</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tai Venrin, Gnome, Male, Artificiar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin Hail, halfling, Artificiar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quin tiefling, Artificiar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mak, Bugbear, fighter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay, Goliath, fighter/barbarian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(some stay in the coast/cave creating gadgets, bombs, fake documents and holding down the fort, they can join if they want to but some seem happier away from the fighting or having a break)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>